


dreamnotfound one shots

by natalie_meow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, maybe smut idk| fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_meow/pseuds/natalie_meow
Summary: this is my first time writing anything like this so please bare with me here
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	dreamnotfound one shots

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written a fanfic so please give me feedback :] ⚠️these are george and dreams online personas⚠️

Dream and George were building a house, on minecraft of course, when george got a dono saying “does dré actually put meaning behind “i love you” when he says it?”. george’s face started to feel warm. he knew he was blushing. “i-i’m not sure..”. 

“aww is gogy flustered?” a familiar voice said joining the call. “sapnap? what’re you doing?”, george asked. “answer my question first” he pretty much demanded. “woah calm down a bit snapmap. and maybe there is some meaning behind those words,” dream stated. george’s face lit up. dream almost confirmed that he has the same feelings. “-just a different meaning.” george felt so stupid. ‘why would i let myself think he likes me? he’s even said before he’s straight.’ george started to tear up a little bit. he looked at chat. “is george ok?” “gogy why sad? being happy is better”. there was on comment that stood out to him, and it stated “it’s ok gogy if you like him yk. a lot of the fandom will support it.” george smiled. ‘i’m so lucky to have a supportive fan base.’ george didn’t realize he was zoned out until he heard dream yelling his name. “oh geeoorge” (read it in *that* voice 😏) george’s face flushed, and chat noticed immediately. “what do you want?” he said a little harsher than intended. “sorry,”.

“it’s ok georgie, so anyway, what do you want to do with the house? ooh wait let’s put our beds next to each other.”. george giggled. “you’re so stupid dream.”. they finished the house about 30 minutes later. “alright chat, i think that’s it for tonight. i hope you had a good time. byee!”. “oh when did sapnap leave?”

“hm idk like 15 minutes ago i think, why do you ask?” “oh i was just curious.” it went silent for a couple of minutes before george said “i bought plane tickets to florida.” 

“wait what? WAIT WHAT?!” george could hear the excitement in his voice. he giggled. “when’s your flight?” dream asked enthusiastically. “hold on let me check…uh it says in a couple of days.” “that’s not too bad. i have time to clean thank god. i think i’m gonna get started. my place is a mess.” dream said. by the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was annoyed. “oh ok. goodnight clay” dream stayed silent. after george left the call, he turned off his pc and laid down on his bed. ‘only a couple of days and i get to see his face’ he thought to himself. dream had told him that he had beautiful green eyes, though to george they could be piss yellow unfortunately. he didn’t mind. he imagined what they probably looked like. “i should take a shower.” he walked to the bathroom and took a shower. after he finished, he went to his closet and grabbed a supposedly green hoodie with a black smiley face on it and some basketball shorts. he checked his phone. “it’s already 11?” he asked himself. he didn’t really feel tired, so he walked into his living room and watched some tv. a few hours later and he was about to pass out. george sluggishly walked into his bedroom and laid down. ‘ i can’t believe i’m going to see dream in just a few days. this doesn’t feel real.’he then fell asleep thinking about dream.

idk how many words this is but thank you for reading. idk how many chapters i’ll make so i guess stick around


End file.
